I'll Give You A Chance
by Hinoe Shinozaki
Summary: This fanfic will have AyumixYoshiki, NaomixSeiko, MayuxMorishige, and many, many other shippings. This will be ongoing, it'll stop until I get sick of the story I guess. The chapters 1-3 will contain NaomixSeiko, SatoshixNaomi, and AyumixYoshiki. This first chapter is basically how Naomi gives Seiko a chance. UPDATE There will be no more Ayushiki or other shippings.
1. I'll Give You A Chance

Naomi sighed as she walked through the halls of Kisiragi. Her best friend, Seiko Shinohara had invited her to a Truth or Dare party that took place in the library. As Naomi walked briskly through the halls, her hair slightly blowing behind her as she walked, she looked around cautiously and sighed once again.

"Seiko..." She thought. "Where are you...Seiko...?" As she turned a corner, out of the corner of her eye, she saw Seiko. Seiko's eyes lit up when she saw Naomi. "N-...NAOMI! YOU CAME!"

The brunette with curls skipped happily to the other brunette and embraced her tightly. Naomi blushed profusely. She could feel the warmth of Seiko's body, Naomi felt so safe in Seiko's arms...she was home..where she belonged..

"Ah-...Naomi! So glad you came! Didn't think you'd come to the Truth or Dare party we set up in the library. Mochida couldn't make it though..." Seiko took a pause and gulped. "I-...I know how much you wanted him here...but he said he wouldn't come because of,well, me."

"Ehhh...!?" Naomi's eyes widened in shock. "Th-...that's rude!"

Naomi announced as she crossed her arms and raised a brow. Naomi never thought Satoshi, her first love would be so rude towards Seiko. Naomi didn't believe Seiko at first but then she saw her sorrowful expression.

"Mhm..." Seiko said sorrowfully, breaking Naomi out of her thoughts..

The two girls stared at each other as silence and awkwardness washed over them. Seiko began to walk towards the library with Naomi trailing behind her. Seiko didn't want to seem so down so she started humming to herself and skipping as she made her way to the library. Naomi simply giggled at her best friend's optimism.

"Heh...that's my Seiko..." Naomi thought.

"Ah..here we are!" Seiko said out loud to herself. she opened the library door and there were the students. Yoshiki Kishinuma, Sakurtaro Morishige, Mayu Suzumoto, and last but not least...Class Rep, or Ayumi Shinozaki. Naomi grimaced when she saw the Rep. She truly hated her. Wanted her to die too. Naomi hated her because she kissed Satoshi's cheek before in a previous Truth or Dare party. Seiko sighed and patted Naomi's back.

"Naomi, Naomi, forget about silly Class Rep and just have fun!"

"M-..mm..." Naomi mumbled in agreement.

Everyone sat down at the round table that was in the middle of the library. Morishige took a seat next to Mayu, Mayu sat next to Naomi, Naomi was next to Seiko, Seiko was next to Yoshiki, and Yoshiki next to Ayumi.

"So...who wants to go first...?" Ayumi asked as she eyed her crowd of friends. "Hmm...Suzumoto-San...? How 'bout you?"  
>"OH YESSS!" Mayu yelled in excitement but automatically got hushed by everyone.<p>

"Well- go on Mayu, let's see what you got." Morishige said rather bluntly. Morishige didn't think Mayu was such a risk taker. (That bugged him but he sure did like her)

Mayu knew that she wasn't that fun. She could know she wasn't because of the way her crush, Morishige acted around her.

"Nakashima-chan...truth...or dare?" Naomi smiled brightly "Uh...dare!, hehe.' Mayu had this evil smirk plastered across her adorable little face when Naomi said 'dare'.

"Nakashima...I dare you to kiss...Shinohara." Naomi automatically refused to do so.

"N-...NO WAY! I'D NEVER KISS MY BEST FRIEND!" everyone giggled at Naomi's response, everyone BUT Seiko.

"Naomi...San..doesn't want to kiss...me..." Seiko's heart ached when she heard herself say that. Her heart was pounding and her head was spinning. She was absolutely heart broken, and confused and shocked from her response. Of course Seiko knew she would refuse but she didn't expect her to scream those words.  
>Seiko couldn't handle it anymore so...<p>

"Seiko!? What are you—mm!"

Naomi was pinned onto the ground and Seiko was on top of her. Seiko had one  
>hand placed on Naomi's shoulder and the other hand cupped her cheek.<p>

"Naomi...I wanted...I wanted this for a long time..." Seiko leaned down and kissed her gently and slowly, cherishing this wonderful moment. Naomi's lips were super soft and warm, Seiko could feel both they're bodies giving off heat and warmth. She slowly slid her tongue into Naomi's mouth slyly. Naomi blushed hard and her eyes lit up with pleasure. Everyone watched in amazement. Yoshiki- being the gentleman he was, covered his eyes. Morishige..took pictures. Mayu gasped. Ayumi laughed but covered her mouth quickly so know one noticed her act of rude behavior. Naomi finally gave in and kissed Seiko back and hugged her and wrapped a leg around her too. They finally stopped kissing but hugged. They hugged for what seemed like ages. Naomi and Seiko just wanted to be in each other's arms. They needed each other. They wanted to feel the warmth and love, and they sure did get to feel that.

"Naomi..give me a chance...I love you..." Seiko said breathlessly with a pink tint spread across her face.

"I-...I'll give you a chance..."

Everyone went "awww" at the cuteness.

To be continued ( maybe )

**/Important!**

**I wrote the second chapter but my computer died and I lost all of my work...*leh sigh* I'm so damn pissed...**

**I plan on staying up all night and finishing that chapter. If I don't get up by 3:00 AM, I'll post the next chapter tomorrow night. Don't worry, I'll finish the series and I won't stop it./**


	2. What size cup are you?

Naomi sighed and looked at her watch and patiently sat on the park bench. It was two days after the kissing incident with Seiko. Naomi completely regretted it. She had feelings for _Satoshi_ not Seiko. Somehow she ended up dating Seiko! "How in the world did this happen!? WHY?!" Naomi thought to herself. Naomi clearly wasn't in the mood for anything but yet, she still came to the park to meet her friends to go out for lunch.

~~~~Meanwhile~~~~

"O-...oi, Shinozaki, you ready?"

"Shut up Kishinuma and don't rush me!" Ayumi snapped as she put on a black sweater.

"Be patient, jeez. You're lucky I'm even letting you walk me to the park, I could of easily asked Mochida-kun to take me, maybe even Yuuya."

"Y-YUUYA?! THAT PYSCHO PAA-" before Yoshiki could finish his sentence, Ayumi hugged him. He could feel the warmth of her body. "_She's so soft and warm..." _Yoshiki thought-day dreaming about _stuff" _

"Shut up and just take me to the park Kishinuma-kun. Come on~" Ayumi grabbed onto Yoshiki's arm and walked him out of the house.

Ayumi had a plan. The plan was to date Yoshiki to make Satoshi and possibly Naomi jealous. The thought of Satoshi getting jealous of Yoshiki made her so happy. Yoshiki and Ayumi where at the park and saw Naomi at the bench. After awhile of silence, more of their friends came. Yuka even came.

"Well...who wants sushi?" Mayu asked as she looked at all her friends waiting for a answer.

"Sushi sounds great. I think we should go, there's a place close by and its healthy" Before anyone could answer Ayumi started walking to the sushi place and Mayu trailed behind. Naomi wanted to slap Ayumi so bad for calling all the shots as If she ran the group. She bit down on her tongue trying not to say anything rude to hurt her. The eight group of friends finally made it at the sushi place. They sat down at a booth and they began chatting away. Ayumi thought her chance was now to make Naomi and Satoshi jealous. Ayumi grabbed onto Yoshiki's arm and hugged him tightly. Yoshiki's face had a pink tint but it slowly got redder as she hugged his arm tighter. He could feel her small breasts being pressed on his arm. She hugged even tighter and he passed out.

"k-..KISHINUMA" Everyone said as they screamed in unison. Mayu gasped, Morishige started taking more pictures, Naomi's eye was twitching, Seiko wiggled her eyebrows, Satoshi was _jealous _and Yuka drank her ice tea. ('cause she dun giva shieeeeeet.) Ayumi blushed slightly as she tried to wake Yoshiki up. Naomi was absolutely furious at this point.

"Shinozaki..." Naomi said in a flat gloomy voice. "Could you help me out with something in the ladies' bathroom?"

"Sure~!" Ayumi replied as she got up from the booth and walked next to the brunette to the bathroom.

After Naomi and Ayumi left Yoshiki woke up and yelled "HOLY SHIT HER BOOBS-" Before Yoshiki could continue Morishoge had Mayu and Yuka cover their ears.

"Proceed.." Morishige said.

"Ayumi has a bigger chest now!" Yoshiki shouted with shock.

Satoshi blushed as he thought of Ayumi's chest being bigger.

Seiko gave a cat like smile and thought _"Yesss...another victim to grope..." _( what a player xD )

Morishige took selfies, not paying attention to anything Yoshiki was saying.

Mayu and Yuka had their ears covered.

_"Was...wasn't she like a A cup..?"_ Yoshiki thought to himself.

~~~~_Mean while~~~~_

Naomi walked closer and closer to Ayumi. She pushed her up against a stall and started choking her. "a-...accck...! N-aa..Nakashima..ahhk-..." Naomi smirked as she heard her say her name. "HAHAHA! Die...or...listen to me." Naomi took her hands off Ayumi leaving her breathless and panting as if she ran a mile. "Back away from Satoshi, and no one gets hurt. All right?"

Ayumi was about to object but then she had another plan. "I understand Nakashima. I'll be out of your way."

"Good" Naomi said with a bright smile as she gracefully walked out of the bathroom.

"mmm...Naomi...What's been going on with you..? You've been ignoring my calls..." Seiko said to herself, trying to recap on everything else. They had been officially dating for two days but yet it didn't change anything. Naomi and Ayumi walked out of the bathroom finally and sat back down at the booth. Their food was already there so they dove in. Seiko played with a piece of her hair as she watched Naomi eat her spam roll. Everyone ate silently until Yuka broke the silence by asking the most unthinkable question.

"O...oi, Ayumi-oneechan...what size cup are you?"

**/To be continued**

**Thanks so much for the nice reviews guys! It made me so happy and I apologize for it being so hard to read. I did the last chapter on my phone and on my computer. It was such a bad idea but, y'know. I'll most likely update this with the next chapter later tonight. SORRY for such short chapters too! I'll make it up by posting frequently.**


	3. Naomi x Satoshi

Everyone's eyes widened in shock when Yuka asked such a personal question. Yuka's cheeks were red from the embarrassment. Everyone stared at her for awhile then all of them took a gaze at Ayumi's chest. They just stared. Her chest had gotten bigger. Ayumi blushed hard. She blushed even worse when she noticed Yoshiki was gazing as well.

"Whaaa...WHAT ARE YOU GUYS LOOKING AT?!" Ayumi stood up from the booth and ran away while she covered her chest with her arms.

"Onii-chan...did I say something wrong...?" Yuka asked.

"I think so..." Satoshi Naomi couldn't resist the urge of laughing. She laughed so hard she started coughing and everyone else giggled and laughed.

After that incident they paid for their sushi and parted ways. Seiko ran to Naomi before she was out of sight."Naomi...we gotta discuss things..." Seiko said as she looked into Naomi's eyes with a serious look. "Seiko..." Naomi began. "THIS, this thing with us isn't going to work out. I have feelings for Satoshi, and I think he has feelings for me as well. "

Seiko heart ached as she heard Naomi say everything. All Seiko could do was nod and walk away, but before she could do that, she had to feel Naomi's warm lips pressed up against hers. Seiko grabbed onto Naomi's hand and leaned into a kiss. Seiko slid her tongue into Naomi's mouth and played with her tongue slowly and caressed it with her own tongue. Naomi let out a tiny moan and quickly pushed Seiko away and blushed like crazy.

Naomi's boiled with anger. She glared at Seiko and her left eye slowly began to twitch.  
>"S...SEIKO! KN-...KNOCK IT OFF! I'LL NEVER EVER LOVE YOU! I LOVE SATOSHI, NOT YOU!"<br>Naomi screamed at the top of her lungs and stomped off angrily leaving behind a crying Seiko. Seiko fell to her knees and sobbed.

"WAAHHH...N-NN...NAOMI! *sniffle* N-aooomiii-wahhhh!" Seiko sniffled and sat there on her knees on the sidewalk and she looked at the direction Naomi went. Seiko was utterly miserable. "It hurts so much" She thought as she stared at the sidewalk pavement. It quickly started to rain. It made Seiko's situation even worse. She didn't move at all. Morishige quickly walked by and snapped a few pictures of Seiko then moonwalked away. ( Creeper Morishige ) The rain had completely drenched her and Seiko started coughing and sneezing from the cold and wetness. Seiko got up and walked home slowly, with her sadness following her.

Naomi had wondered into Satoshi's neighborhood. She needed to see Satoshi and confess to him AND she needed a place to stay for the night since it was raining so much. Naomi walked up the porch steps and raised her hand and delicately knocked on the front door. She was surprised to see Yuka in her pajamas answering the door. Yuka rubbed her eyes and blinked a few times only to realize Naomi was there, standing in the rain, wet, and cold.

"Naomi-oneechan...? What are you doing here...? ah, that doesn't matter...come in..."  
>"Th-...thank you!" Naomi said as she walked in, wiping her feet on the rug and hanging up her soaking jacket.<br>"Why're you here...?" Yuka asked as she walked Naomi into the kitchen.  
>"Well...I had to ask Satoshi or-...err- tell him something important."<br>"Oh..." Yuka nodded and started to make some hot tea for Naomi and herself.  
>"He's in his room- second room to the right~" Yuka said as she smiled brightly as she was brewing the tea.<br>"Thanks!"  
>Naomi quickly ran towards Satoshi's room, she made sure to knock before entering. Satoshi said 'come in' and Naomi entered shyly. She blushed slightly as she eyed his room. His room wasn't as 'manly' as Naomi thought. She sighed and looked at Satoshi and smiled warmly.<p>

"Uh..Satoshi..I have a confession to make..." 

**/you guys wanted Naomi x Satoshi this will be the only chapter that will have it. Maybe the 5th chapter will have some more**/

"I..I love you. I have for the longest time. I want to be your wife someday and I really do love you and I want to make you happy" Naomi blushed profusely as she made her confession. Satoshi simply smiled and quickly pinned her down onto her bed and started to kiss her neck.

"w-a...waahh..." Naomi moaned and flinched and blushed even worse.  
>"Naomi...I love you.."<br>"Love you too..."

Satoshi quickly smashed his lips against Naomi's and passionately kissed her, letting his tongue slip into her mouth. The fought each other with their tongues and Satoshi moved his hand to her breast and groped one. The other hand cupped her cheek. Naomi's blush intensified and she couldn't help but get aroused by this. Satoshi stopped kissing her and shoved his face in between her chest.

Suddenly, Morishige comes out of no where and started snapping pictures.

"WHAAA- MORISHIGE!?" Satoshi screeched as he jumped up backing away from Naomi.  
>'M-...MORISHIGE!" Naomi gasped and quickly sat up with her eyes wide.<p>

Morishige shoved his phone into his jacket and walked away out of the room.

"What the hell?" Satoshi said as he looked over to Naomi.

Naomi simply shrugged and laid back and motioned Satoshi to get on her. As Satoshi got onto Naomi, Yuka walked in with the tea.


	4. Pocky For The Win

**_/Thanks for all the nice, sweet reviews. I appreciate it and just to let you guys know- I will NOT be writing lemons. This story is rated 'M' only for language and y'know...jokes xD. BTW I had to fucking redo this chapter twice...*leh dramatic, sad sigh*_**

**_ It's so annoying and due to personal problems, I wont continue this story until Friday or next week. I want to do a family story or anything like that. Anyways- moving on to the story/_**

****Yuka's eyes widened in shock. Her hands shook as she held onto the two mugs. She just froze up and couldn't believe what she was seeing. Satoshi got up quickly and shook his head and cursed himself for his shameless acts. Naomi sat up and her jaw dropped and she quickly ran out of the room and grabbed her jacket and ran out of the house.

"ON...ONII-CHAN!" Yuka yelled as she narrowed her eyes and gazed at her brother with a disapproving look.

"Yuk-..Yuka! I-...I'm sorry! I didn't mean to do this. I just got caught up in the moment. I'm, I'm sorry..." Satoshi lowered his gaze and stared at his sister's feet.

Yuka set the two mugs of tea down onto Satoshi's desk that was by the entrance of his room and she sighed and crossed her arms and shook her head.

"I never knew onii-chan was capable of doing such a thing like _that! _I can't..." Yuka said with sadness in her tone.

Satoshi simply sighed and walked towards Yuka and wrapped his arms around her. He closed his eyes and spoke softly to Yuka.

"Yuka...I apologize. I'm sorry, I love you"

Yuka smiled brightly and hugged her brother back and closed her eyes as well.

( Satoshi doesn't love Yuka in that way. Don't worry. :3 xD )

~~~~Mean while~~~~

Naomi frantically ran out of Satoshi's neighborhood. She started coughing and shivering from the coldness and wetness from the rain. She kneeled down and tried catching her breath and she whimpered and rubbed her head and sighed. Naomi knew she messed up. Seiko probably hated her, Yuka probably hated her, Satoshi probably regretted everything he said and did to her. Naomi couldn't handle it. She slowly got up and saw Yoshiki walking in the rain all alone with his sister holding an umbrella above his younger sister. She felt tears well up in her eyes and she gulped and tried holding in her tears. For some odd reason, seeing people or friends with family or with a sibling always broke her heart. Naomi was an only child and she was all alone. She only has Seiko- _had_ Seiko. She lost everything.

Naomi sighed once again and walked home slowly.

~~~~Mean while~~~~

"Bro- bro! Look! Lets go to the gas station and get some snacks! Maybe some pocky..." Miki said as she looked at her brother and wiggled her eyebrows and smirked.

"Maybe you could share it with that girl you like so much-" Miki said as she walked towards the entrance of the gas station and opened the door up. Yoshiki lowered his umbrella and set it down by the door of the gas station and walked in as he heard Miki speak and his response was:

"W-...What the fuck Miki?!" Yoshiki stuttered and shook his head and.

"Aww...would you prefer something else?"

"Whaa...SHUT UP MIKI!"

Miki simply laughed at Yoshiki's behavior as she lead him down to the snack isle where there were different types of pocky.

"Oh look! Some oreo pocky!" Miki picked up the box- and then another, and another, and another.

"Woah, woah. Pick only one."

Miki nodded and picked out the oreo pocky and smiled as she held onto her treasure. Miki walked towards the cashier but then **_BOOM _**she bumped into a short girl. It took her awhile to realize who it was. It was Ayumi. Ayumi simply looked over Miki and smiled and waved at her and walked over to the snack isle. MIki watched Ayumi curiously and watched her every move.

"Kishinuma? Hey there. What brings you here?" Ayumi said as she looked at the snacks cautiously.

"Miki dragged me out here..and yeah, you know." Yoshiki shrugged and looked down at Ayumi and patted her head and she looked up at him and blushed like crazy.

"Wha..." That little word escaped Ayumi's mouth and she just looked into his eyes. Morishige walked by- whipped out his phone and snapped a couple of photos and walked away.

Yoshiki shook his head and flung his hand back and he blushed.

"S-..Shinozaki! S-...sorry! Don't hit me!"

"It's fine..."

"Oh?"

Yoshiki looked back and saw Miki watching the both of them and she giggled and continued to watch. Ayumi stretched and awkwardly coughed and picked up a box of pocky- oreo to be exact.

"I love pocky so much." Ayumi whispered as she looked at the price of the box. She lowered the box and sighed.

"What's wrong Shinozaki?"

"Not enough money."

"I'll buy it for you if you want. I'll get you a drink or anything you need too." Yoshiki smiled and he took out his wallet. Ayumi's blush was noticeable and she nodded.

"O-..ok..I owe you though."

"You don't owe me nothing. Don't worry about it please. I'll buy you some pocky and you, Miki and I could share a box.

"REALLY!? THANK YO-.." Ayumi covered her mouth and cleared her throat. "UH- I mean, thank you. No really, thank you. Heh..."

Yoshiki simply went "mhm" and went to the cashier where Miki was standing and he paid for the two boxes and for a water bottle. Yoshiki grabbed onto Miki's hand and motioned Ayumi to come with him and his sister and they walked out of the gas station. Yoshiki got his umbrella and smiled and lifted the umbrella above the two short girls. The three of them began walking and Miki swung the bag of 'groceries' as she walked. Ayumi smiled and crossed her arms and hummed happily.

They finally made their way to Yoshiki's apartment. Ayumi got too caught up in the moment she completely forgot she was with a guy- in his apartment- with his younger sister. Ayumi mentally facepalmed and sighed and sat down at a table. Miki set the bag down and got the pocky out.

"Bro- do you and Shinozaki wanna share...? Huehuehue..." Miki taunted Yoshiki by waving the pocky around in his face.

Yoshiki helplessly looked at Ayumi hoping she would help but she didn't exactly do that.

"Sure...let's share Kishinuma-kun..." Ayumi said rather flatly and shrugged as if it wasn't a big deal.

Miki and Yoshiki's eyes widened and they both exchanged looks to each other.

"_Is she_ _serious?" Yoshiki mouthed to Miki._

Miki simply shrugged and opened the box of pocky and she took out a pocky stick and shoved it gently into Ayumi's mouth. Ayumi's eyes widened from Miki's abrupt actions and she just shrugged it off and looked at Yoshiki as if she was wanting him to hurry up and take the pocky. Yoshiki blushed and he inched his way closer to Ayumi and he bit onto the other end of the pocky and gripped it with his teeth. Ayumi blushed and looked at Yoshiki and Yoshiki looked back and blushed even worse. Miki snickered and brought out her camera and started to record this incident.

Ayumi slowly nibbled and so did Yoshiki. They got closer and closer and Yoshiki started to take bigger bites so he'd be closer to Ayumi.

"Damn...someone's thirsty.." Miki said as she adjusted her camera and started filiming.

Ayumi took bigger bites as well and she closed her eyes slightly. They were finally at the center and they looked at each other patiently; waiting for the other person to take the last bite. They just stared at each other and Miki snickered. Ayumi got a good look at Yoshiki's face and she saw how attractive he was. She was now barely noticing.

She slowly took the last bite...and they...


	5. Your Computer History

Ayumi took the last bite of pocky. Before Ayumi could even feel Yoshiki's lips on hers- she got pushed over. She got pushed over by- guess who, Azusa.

"A-..agh..." Ayumi groaned as she got up and rubbed her side.

"AZUSA!? WHAT ARE YOU DOING HERE?! WHY THE HELL ARE YA IN MY APARTMENT!?" Yoshiki screamed as he clenched his fists.

Azusa brushed the dust off her shoulder and rubbed her hands together and smiled innocently as if nothing had even happened. "Ran was a sweetie and she got ahold of your extra key and made me 3 extra keys."

"WHY THE HELL-" Yoshiki got caught off before he could even finish his sentence.

"Azusa-san, please, leave. We'll call the landlord and have him move Yoshiki to a new room if you don't leave. Right now." Miki narrowed her eyes as Azusa and Azusa simply walked out of Yoshiki's apartment.

"Shinozaki?! You okay?" Yoshiki said as he grabbed her by the arm and inspected her to make sure she was alright. He cupped Ayumi's cheek and looked down at her and he whispered. "You ok...? If Azusa hurt you, I'll get back at her somehow..." Ayumi's eyes widened at Yoshiki's kindness and gentleness. He was being such a gentlemen which shocked her, big time. Miki couldn't help but smile and snicker at the two 'love birds'. It made her all giddy and bubbly inside. Ayumi blushed profusely and hoped Yoshiki wouldn't see her blush.

"U-...uh..it's alright Kishinuma-kun." Ayumi blushed harder as she heard himself say his name. _"I might have feelings for him if I'm acting so shy and flustered towards him..."_ Ayumi flinched at that thought of her liking a delinquent. She loved Mochida. Or so she thought.

"Big bro- I think it stopped raining. Ayumi-san should probably go home by now, shouldn't she?"

" yeah, of course. I'll walk her home."

"Thanks Kishinuma."

And with that- Yoshiki was walking Ayumi home. The atmosphere was somewhat romantic in its state. It smelt like rain, it was nice and breezy- Ayumi's hair was wet with tiny little droplets which made her hair look somewhat sparky and intriguing. Yoshiki wanted to kiss her so bad. The atmosphere was _so right_. But of course- he had been friendzoned by her multiple times. He wanted to kiss her deeply and hug her and embrace her and have her be his. That want and need was so strong he couldn't help himself. He literally had to stay a few feet from Ayumi so he wouldn't be tempted.

"Thanks for walking me home." Ayumi said abruptly as she made a turn on the street. Ayumi could see her house already but it was a block away still.

Yoshiki gulped and nodded. "No problem. Anything for Shinozaki." he said as he rubbed the back of his neck and coughed awkwardly.

They walked a little longer and finally were directly at her house. She walked up the doorstep and knocked and waved goodbye to Yoshiki who was holding back tears. Ayumi didn't notice until she heard him sniffle. She turned around quickly to see if he was alright but Hinoe answered the door and dragged Ayumi in and scolded her for about nine things she has done.

Yoshiki closed her eyes tightly and walked off towards his apartment where he left Miki. Yoshiki couldn't truly handle it. He wanted her- he needed her, he'd just never admit it of course. He desired for her little kawaii self to be his. He saw a mailbox as he walked and on instinct he started kicking it. He was so angry and eager and depressed he couldn't help himself. All he wanted was a _chance_. He longed for Ayumi to say, "_I'll give you a chance." _

He knew damn right that won't ever happen so he knew he had to move on sooner or later. He just couldn't get her out of his mind. When he saw rubber bands- he thought of Ayumi's pigtails. When he saw candles, he thought of Ayumi's candles. When he saw other girls, he thought of Ayumi. He couldn't get her out of his mind which made it so hard.

Yoshiki finally made it back to his apartment and he saw Miki sitting there on his couch playing on one of his old game consoles. He wiped away his tears and quickly ran into his room and slammed his door shut. He got out his headphones and listened to music. He quickly began to cry again. Miki could hear him crying. At first she was laughing but then she began to cry. She didn't want her brother sad. After awhile, Miki figured Yoshiki went to sleep so she stopped worrying and being upset.

Miki was frustrated so she looked through Yoshiki's hiding spot where he kept all his secret stuff like, his diary, pictures of Ayumi, his stuffed dolphin he owned that he would cuddle with when he was sad. Miki read his diary but got bored of it quickly. Miki found his laptop and a evil smirk crawled onto her face. When Miki smirked she looked _exactly_ like Yoshiki- which was creepy somehow.

Miki sat down and got onto his laptop and the first thing she did was check his computer history.

_"This'll be interesting..." _Miki said in a rather goofy, creepy tone.

**_Side note: The next few chapters will be Ayushiki and the next few will be back on track with Seiko and Naomi and Satoshi with their weird ass love triangle. Not so much drama will happen. Not yet at least. I'm trying to warm everything up with a calm, mellow tone before I throw a bunch of drama and suspense at you. If you guys like drama and want drama, read my new story "Love Hurts" Lots of hurt and feels in that. Btw- didn't bother editing this- well I did, but not as thoroughly as I usually do. _**


	6. Vulgar Behavior

Miki's eyes widened in shock at Yoshiki's computer history. Surprisingly he didn't have porn or anything like that. _"He is a gentleman I guess..." _Miki thought to herself as she scrolled through his history. She read out loud the thins she found.

"hmmmm..'How to Twerk', 'How to confess to a girl', 'How not to get jealous', 'How to be romantic', 'How to make your di-WAIT WHAAAA..!" Miki blushed profusely and she didn't dare to say the title of the thing on his history.

"Big bro wants to make his-..NOPE, NOPE!" Miki shut the lap top and set it to the side and covered her eyes and sat there like that for awhile.

"Agh..." Yoshiki groaned as he sat up and stretched. "My head..." Yoshiki rubbed the back of his head and got off of his bed and put on his Kisiragi uniform. He stretched once more and shoved his phone into his pocket and wallet. He looked at his clock and checked what day it was and he mentally cursed himself for not knowing there was no school today, or work.

He walked out of his room and saw Miki sitting on the couch.

"Miki, why are you here? Mom and dad will get upset and all that shit."

"Don't curse!" Miki demanded.

"Ugh...you sound like Shinozaki..."

"Hmmph.." Miki sat up and took a rubber band off her wrist and put her long black hair into a high ponytail and glared at her brother.

"Really, you shouldn't be here."

"Big bro, mom said its ok. I said that I was going to help you get a new job which made mom think you're getting more responsible."

"MIKI!" Yoshiki groaned and slouched. "Don't go around telling lies, for fuck's sake, mom will figure out its a lie."

"Fine, fine. I'll go." With that, Miki stomped out of Yoshiki's apartment.

"Ugh..."

~~~~Mean while~~~~

Naomi sighed and picked up her phone ready to call Satoshi. She dialed his number and waited patiently for him to answer.

"Sa-...Satoshi?"

"Mmm...ah" Satoshi moaned.

Naomi's eyes widened from the awkward sexual noises Satoshi was making.

"Whaa-...WHA...SATOSHI?! WHAT'S GOING ON?!"

"Wha..ahhh...nothi-...mmm."

Once Naomi heard that she quickly hung up and tossed her phone to the other side of her room.

_"Whaa...?" _Satoshi thought. _"I'm just getting a back massage...what's her deal?" _

The man giving Satoshi a massage finally stopped and smiled.

"Thanks!" Satoshi said cheerfully- almost feminine like.

"No problem."

Satoshi paid the kind man and left swiftly and walked home. On his way home Satoshi saw Seiko walking all alone with tears trickling down her face. Since Satoshi was such a kind guy, he stopped and walked towards Seiko. Seiko looked at Satoshi; she didn't have to look up since he was only 3 inches taller than her.

"Mochida..." Seiko said under her breath.

It was out of Satoshi's character to help out Seiko, considering he hated her but he couldn't leave her crying all by her lonesome.

"Ah-...Shinohara..." Satoshi embraced Seiko tightly and lightly kissed her head which was by accident but he ended up kissing her head again.

_"Oh yes, oh yeessss!" _Morishige thought as he slid across the sidewalk on his knees being able to snap a few photos of Satoshi kissing Seiko's head. No one noticed but other girls noticed because what Morishige did was surprisingly badass.

Seiko blushed profusely and dug her head into Satoshi's neck. Luckily, Satoshi didn't blush. He never blushed when it came to Stuff involving Ms. Yui, Seiko, or Mayu. They were in each other's arms for quite awhile before some people gave them weird looks. Satoshi let go of Seiko and smiled.

"You ok?" He asked warmly.

"MHM!" Seiko said loudly with her cat like smile creeping onto her face. She closed her eyes and gave him a thumbs up and hobbled away.

"Jeez..." Satoshi said to himself. "Such optimism." That optimism made his heart flutter- made it flutter the way his heart did when he saw Naomi.

"_Shinohara..."_

~~~~Mean while~~~~

Yoshiki was at the library, getting tutored. He had straight c's. It was still passing, _but _Ms. Yui wanted him to have better grades so she was there tutoring him with Morishige and Ayumi by her side. Yoshiki got bored real quick so he brought out this bottle that contained alcohol. No one could tell if it was juice or something of the sort and no one bothered questioning it.

"Oi-" Morishige began as he held a book with his right hand and his other hand pushing his glasses up with his thumb. He looked pretty professional and good looking. "You need to read pages 59-69. 'Kay Kishinuma?"

"H-...Hah!" Yoshiki snickered as he took a sip from his bottle. "_69..."_ He said seductively as he eyed Ayumi up and down. Ayumi of course noticed his perverted behavior and reported to Ms. Yui right away.

"Ms. Yui! Kishinuma-kun is acting with such vulgar behavior."

"Shinozaki-san, calm down. If he's acting like that, that means he has eyes for you. FuFuFu~!"

**_Side note: Slight lemon? Or perverted moment happening? I donno, if you're into this stuff keep reading_**

Ayumi groaned and sat down at the table with Yoshiki sitting across from her and Morishige sitting by her side. Ayumi and Morishige kept giving Yoshiki orders even though he clearly wasn't listening. Yoshiki moved his arm causing his pencil to fall and it rolled underneath the table. Yoshiki got out of his chair and kneeled down trying to get his pencil. His pencil was all the way next to Ayumi's foot. He crawled underneath the table and he made his way to Ayumi.

Ayumi was too busy discussing things with Morishige and didn't notice what he was doing. Yoshiki got a good view up Ayumi's skirt. He made a sexy smirk and put his hand under her skirt. Yoshiki wouldn't normally do this but he _was _drunk. He started to gently rub her with his pointer finger. Ayumi's face turned dark red and let out a small, adorable moan. The moan was so arousing even Ms. Yui and Morishige got turned on from it. Ms. Yui and Morishige turned and looked at Ayumi and saw her panting.

"Shinozaki!? You alright?" Ms. Yui asked with worry in her tone.

"Mmm...mhm!" She said with a fake smile on her face.

Yoshiki smirked even more and pressed his finger hard against her entrance and blushed slightly.

Ayumi was definitely turned on. She looked across from her and noticed Yoshiki wasn't there. She narrowed her eyes, picked up a book, flipped the table over, stood up, and **_BAM_**. She dropped the book onto Yoshiki's head, leaving him unconscious. Ayumi crossed her legs tightly and blushed and panted more.

"JEEZ!" Morishige said as he took out his phone to take a few pics.

Ms. Yui mentally cursed herself for letting Yoshiki drink. She was well aware that he was drinking but she let it slide this once. She didn't know this would happen.

**_I won't do full on lemon FanFics, but, you know. Small incidents like this will happen. Enjoy xD. So awkward reading what I wrote. There will be some Naomi x Satoshi next chapter- but here's some Ayushiki for the soul._**


	7. The Love Triangle

After that incident that had happened to Ayumi- she couldn't look at Yoshiki the same way. She started thinking of him as an actual _man. _She never, ever paid attention to that stuff, but something made her think. She started noticing how attractive he was, how he was _sexy, _how he was slightly buff; defiantly buffer than Satoshi. Even Morishige was buffer and stronger. Yoshiki caught Ayumi staring at him and he couldn't help but look back and blush.

_"Is...Is she looking at me...?!"_ Yoshiki thought as he put his pencil down looking at her curiously.

_"Kuso! He caught me looking at him..." _Ayumi thought as she casually looked at Ms. Yui and Morishige- trying to act natural.

The tutoring session was just about to end...

"Well! It's time for us to wrap this up and continue this tomorrow and finish up this studying on Wednesday. Remember- no school this Monday or Tuesday!" Ms. Yui said peacefully and cheerfully. She picked up her book bag and made her way out of the library as she left the three teens alone.

"Well...I should get going. Gotta do this assignment for Mayu."

"Ah, okay Morishige." Ayumi replied quietly as she blushed. She kept looking at Yoshiki and it made her heart flutter out of happiness and lust.

"'Kay," Yoshiki said as he got up and stretched and grabbed his bag. "I guess I'll see you two tomorrow then."

With that- Morishige was gone, now leaving Ayumi and Yoshiki alone.

"Uh..." Ayumi began shyly. Yoshiki looked down and saw her sitting there twiddling her thumbs and blushing like crazy.

_"Jeez! She's so cute..." _Yoshiki thought to himself.

"Uh...I-...I...uh...," Ayumi got up and grabbed her bag and books. "I'll see you tomorrow...Yoshik.."

"B-.." Yoshiki's eyes widened when he heard Ayumi say his name. His whole face turned into a pink tint and he looked back down at her.

_"Holy shit she said my name! OH YES!"_

Yoshiki mentally patted his back and nodded towards Ayumi.

"Bye Shinozaki." He smirked and walked off, feeling rather proud that Ayumi said his name.

~~~~Meanwhile~~~~

Naomi sighed and began to break down crying. She was so upset. She picked up her phone and called Seiko right away.

Seiko flinched as she heard her phone ring. She answered the phone hesitantly and spoke: "hello, Naomi? Y-..wha...Naomi..." Seiko said flatly.

"S-...SEIKO!" Naomi said with her nose all stuffed and tears dripping down her cheeks.

"Seiko...I need you...please..." Naomi was gasping and breathing for air. She was crying so hard and didn't bother blowing her nose.

"Naomi! I'll come right away."

15 minutes passed and Seiko was already there by Naomi's side. Naomi clung to Seiko and hugged her tightly, soaking Seiko's shirt in her tears. Seiko embraced her and slowly gave Naomi a kiss. Naomi didn't even fight back. The two brunettes passionately kissed for quite awhile. They ended up having a make out session on Naomi's bed.

~~~~Meanwhile~~~~

"Yuka- Hurry! We don't want to see Naomi this late! Hurry!" Satoshi announced as he began to ran towards Naomi's house.

"Onii-chan!" Yuka panted as she ran faster and faster.

The two siblings entered Naomi's house and were greeted by her mother. Naomi's mother let the two upstairs. That obviously was a mistake.

"Mmm..mmmph..." Seiko moaned slightly as she continued to make out with Naomi.

"WHAT THE-..." Satoshi said as he entered Naomi's room. He eyed this scene and tried processing what was happening.

"EEEP!" Yuka yelped as she covered her eyes not wanting to look.

Satoshi felt utterly heart broken. He saw his crush on the bed with _someone else. _He truly was upset. It pissed him off but then made him miserable at the same time. Naomi pushed Seiko off and blushed and looked at Satoshi, she mouthed the words "sorry.." to him but he stormed off- dragging Yuka along with him. Seiko sat there silently looking at Naomi, she was upset that she broke off the kiss but she was more upset that she may have made Satoshi mad at her and Naomi. Naomi shugged it off and went back to kissing Seiko. She was safe and sound with Seiko and she needed Seiko. She wanted to feel Seiko and feel love and she did.

_"I gave you a chance...will you_ give_ me one too..?" _Naomi thought as she continued to kiss Seiko.


	8. The Sexy Stranger

Naomi continued to make out with Seiko. They kissed for quite sometime. Satoshi was utterly heartbroken. He saw his crush _kissing_ someone else. They were kissing! Who knows what else they were possibly doing.

"Onii-chan...you okay..?" Yuka said.

"Mmm...yeah, I guess so." Satoshi could barely talk. He was choking on his tears. He tried his best to hold in his tears and not know Yuka.

"Okay onii-chan~!" Yuka clasped her hands together and closed her eyes and smiled brightly as she and her brother walked in the darkness in the rain. Satoshi held Yuka's unicorn umbrella above her making sure she wouldn't get wet or cold.

Satoshi immediately smiled happily when he saw how cheery his younger sister was. He almost forget all about Naomi and Seiko. The feeling of heartbreak was still with Satoshi but he was super happy now. He felt at ease with Yuka there. Boy, he loved Yuka so much. Satoshi now hoped that one day he would find a girl who wouldn't betray him in anyway. All of a sudden he thought of Ayumi. Ayumi was smart. She was even smarter than Naomi or Seiko. She was the smartest girl in the entire school. Ayumi was cute too! She was also independent and caring. She could be bossy and nag and be argumentative, but she was absolutely perfect to Satoshi.

Satoshi couldn't stop thinking about her, but then he saw Seiko walk by. Her beautiful brown curls swayed in the cold, wet wind. His heart fluttered. The way Naomi used to make his heart flutter. Satoshi facepalmed. He had too many girls in his head at the moment. He needed a break to chill. He looked down at Yuka and gave a warm smile towards her but she hadn't noticed.

"Yuka, I love you..." Satoshi said rather breathlessly.

"Eh..?! Love me...? What do you mean...? Oh- wa..wait, heh, I love you too onii-chan."

Yuka was rather shocked Satoshi said he loved her. Yuka would usually say she loved him and he said it back to her but never on his own intention he would ever say he loved her. It wasn't that he didn't love her, he just felt awkward saying things like that. It made him feel all strange and awkward and fuzzy inside. Yuka was sure her brother was probably in a mood..unless he really...loved her...

~~~~Meanwhile~~~~

Kizami walked by ((( YASSS! FINALLY ADDING HIM TO THE STORY XDD ))) he eyed Yuka and her brother. Kizami narrowed his eyes at them. He had been searching for Yuka for a long time. He liked her and he wanted to get to know her better and all. He casually walked up behind Yuka and grabbed onto a piece of her hair and stroked it and lightly tugged on it. Yuka blushed and flinched and turned around to see who was doing that but no one was there.

Kizami thought he should mess around with Yuka for a bit and tease her around. It brought him joy to see her all embarrassed and nervous. She was cute- so cute, and seeing her embarrassed was even cuter.

Yuka had swifty eyes. She looked side to side making sure no one was following her. It was dark and wet out and hard to tell anyways if someone was there or not. Satoshi didn't even pay attention to Yuka or to his surroundings. He was to busy looking for girls- or thinking of girls he liked a lot.

Kizami was exactly behind Yuka. He leaned down and groped her, which really didn't work well since she's so young and 'flat'. Her eyes widened and she shrieked.

"AHHHHHH! WHO'S DOING THIS!?" Yuka whined and flinched and tried getting her onii-chan's attention.

Kizami smirked and laughed.

"YUUYA! STAY AWAY FROM MY SISTER YOU CREEP!" Satoshi grabbed Yuka and picked her up and carried her princess style.

Kizami swiftly left and shrugged off what happened.

Satoshi was trembling. He didn't want that creep near his little sister. He carried her home.

~~~Meanwhile~~~

Seiko was standing there watching the whole entire thing. She cackled cheerfully and clapped. Seiko wasn't depressed anymore.

_"All I gotta do is make sure my family and friends are happy- and I'll be happy. I'll always be happy as long as everyone is okay..."_ Seiko said out loud to herself. She stretched and began walking home. On her way home she bumped into this strange guy.

"Ooof-" Seiko made a noise and looked straight across her to see a guy a little taller than her. He had black bangs, glasses, and shiny, gorgeous emerald colored eyes. Almost like Morishige but he looked _sexy _and more of a bad boy look like Yoshiki. He had a nose piercing and some earrings and he wore a shiny gold watch. He looked at Seiko and folded his arms and gave her a cold stare. He eyed her for a bit and smirked.

"You're kinda cute...meh, I guess you'll have to do. I want you to pretend to be my girlfriend to make my ex girlfriend jealous. I want her back..."

"Wha..." Seiko thought for a bit. She never ever had a boyfriend and she never planned on having one. This was confusing to Seiko. She made out with Naomi a few times of course and she loved her but she didn't know if it would count as cheating or not.

"Sure..."

"Great!" The sexy stranger smirked and gave Seiko his number.

"I want you to text me..." He winked and walked away.

"He must be a player." Seiko said to herself- or to the tree she was standing next to. Nope, she was talking to the tree.

Seiko stopped and pondered and took a recap of what's happening.

_"Mochida hates me Naomi and I make out all the time, Ayumi has been hanging out with Yoshiki..I just met a stranger...what about Suzumoto and Sakurtaro...?" _Seiko thought as she looked at the tree. Seiko knew lots of stuff was happening and she knew it wouldn't turn out good for anyone...

**_Side Note: Guys, I didn't bother editing it as clearly as I usually do, Christmas is coming up so I'm quite busy and all and I have a Christmas fanfic I'll be making for 5 days only. So, if there are any mistakes, I apologize big time..._**


	9. Mayu The Stalker

Mayu smiled as she saw Morishige at the libray. She had been watching him lately- trying to figure out his schedule. He was always 'busy' and never ever had time for her. Mayu narrowed her eyes and crotched down behind a book case and eyed Morishige carefully. She wanted to see what he is always doing at the library. Mayu would ask and he would always say the same thing, 'reading'. Mayu liked Morishige quite a lot.

Morishige sat at a round table with Ayumi by his side. _"Ayumi-san?! What are you doing at the library with Shige-nii?"_

Mayu thought to herself as she saw the two blue headed teens chat away. All of a sudden she sees Yoshiki walk in and sit by them as well. Mayu was very confused. She knew Morishige and Ayumi helped Yoshiki study but this was quite weird. It was 9:47 and they were back at the library. Why though? Mayu couldn't get over it at all. She stood up and marched her way over to the teens.

"What are you guys doing here? I thought your tutoring session was over four hours ago!"

"Well you see...this idiot couldn't do his homework so he called Shinozaki and I to help him out."

Yoshiki nodded in agreement before speaking. "I can be an _idiot, sometimes!"_

"We were just about to leave Suzumoto-san. We'll catch you later tomorrow, or we can have lunch again all together." Ayumi said standing up and fixing her shirt as she stood.

"Well, that'd be nice. I'd like that." Mayu chided as she backed away from the group a little.

Yoshiki simply nodded and walked off. His gait was rather crooked. He was tired as hell and he was drinking before he went to the library. Ayumi sighed and followed Yoshiki. She wanted to make sure he was alright. Morishige looked over at Mayu and shrugged.

"Well, I best be off then, Mayu." Morishige said rather coldly and harshly as if he didn't want to talk to her. Morishige wasn't exactly in the mood for Mayu's bubbly cuteness. She was so damn cute, but he thought that made her rather child like which was attractive, but he wanted someone who wasn't so shy and would take risks.

"Shige, I want to know if you'll meet up with me for lunch on Monday." Mayu blushed slightly and hung her head low.

"Wha...Mayu.." Morishige was shocked- but he was happy. Mayu_ finally_ took a risk.

"Sure Mayu...I'd like that very, very much." He smiled brightly and patted her head and walked off swiftly.

Mayu was so happy! She had recently broken up with her boyfriend who resembled Morishige a little. She was just happy to have someone who was smart and who wasn't a trouble maker.

~~~~The next day~~~~

Seiko groaned and rolled out of her bed when she heard her phone ring. She texted that stranger last night and he texted her back multiple times. Seiko landed on the floor as she rolled off her bed, she grabbed her phone off of her nightstand and turned it on and looked at the messages.

**_Text Message #1- _**_Heeeeeeey cutie~_

**_Text Message #2- _**_Don't ignore me, I'm your new boyfriend ;)_

**_Text Message #3- _**_So...when are we going to actually act all lovey and make my ex jealous?_

**_Text Message #4- _**_I was thinking we head to the library today and hug and all and see if she gets jealous._

**_Text Message #5- _**_She hangs out there all the time stalking this dude like a creep._

Seiko shook her head and quickly replied.

_**Seiko: **__I don't know about this. I thought we were just going to tell everyone you're dating me and not do anything physical. I really don't want to do anything we'll both regret._

Seiko smiled at her reply and got up and got dressed and went down stairs to make breakfast for all her siblings.

Seiko knew, she knew she would regret this so much.

~~~~Meanwhile~~~~

Mayu squealed and got her clothes out and laid them out for her to choose. Today was Monday, 2:04. She was going out to lunch with Morishige at 2:30! She put on this dress. It was a white dress with small roses and decorative prints all over. She also put on long white socks that went up to her thighs and put on some brown boots that were up at her ankles. To finish that off- she had her hair down. Her hair wasn't that long but she liked it the way it was. It was a little longer than Yuka's hair but not as long as Ayumi's.

She smiled and thought she looked presentable enough for Morishige. She got out a little purse and put her wallet, candy, tampons, more candy, a drink, a yoyo, and last but not least, her phone. She was so excited. She looked at her calendar and looked at the date...

"O_h shit..." _Mayu thought as she looked. _"It's not Monday...it's Sunday..." _

**Side note: Sorry for the lack of chapters and all. I'm just so busy. Enjoy guys. (~^-^)~**


	10. Ayumi x Yoshiki

Mayu was so upset that she did something so foolish. She actually got the day wrong for her date with Morishige. She mentally cursed herself.

_ "What should I do..? I already have clothes on...I guess I'll head to the library and maybe check out some manga...or go to a crepe stand."_ Mayu thought as she walked out of her bedroom and shuffled through the living room of her home and out the front door.

Mayu took in a deep breath and took time to appreciate the weather. It was already spring but it rained a ton, a ton, a ton. She honestly hated the rain. She always slipped or fell in puddles, luckily Morishige always held her hand to keep her steady in the rain. Mayu knew she had to do something useful with her time. She couldn't lay around all day..could she?

Seiko nommed on her toast and smiled as she looked at her siblings.

"Seiko-oneeeeeeeeee~!" Yuu squealed as he pouted. "Can I have a bath later?"

"Ah, Yuu-san, I don't have time tonight. Bathe with Aya or someone else." Seiko said as she took a huge bite from her toast. She was exhausted. Her eyes were heavy and she yawned four times in a row. She slept for 10 hours which was a lot but not enough. She loved sleep as much as she loved groping Naomi.

Seiko picked up her plate and placed it in the sink carefully as she washed her hands.

"Oi, Mom, who's doing the dishes tonight?"

"Yuu-chan is."

Seiko nodded her head and spoke, "Ah, I see." She rushed down the halls towards her room and put on a plain shirt and some jeans and put on a pink hoodie over her plain white shirt. She pulled out some regular tennis shoes and put them on as well. She remembered she had to meet _that _guy. She didn't trust him, but damn, he was cute~!

Seiko swiftly made her way out the door and headed to the library where she thought she would meet him.

_****Little while later****_

__ Both Mayu and Seiko were at the library. They never saw each other though. Mayu was in the child section of the library while Seiko was near the bathrooms with _him._

"Hey...you never told me your name..." Seiko whispered as she eyed the people in the library.

"It's Ren." Ren took off his glasses and put them away and sighed.

"Don't you need your glasses?" Seiko asked as she turned to face him.

"Only for reading,.. Seiko."

"Eh? You know my name..?" Seiko was impressed he even knew.

"I can see the tag from your pants, they say 'Seiko Shinohara'."

Seiko blushed and her eyes widened. "Wha ...don't look! You perv!" Seiko snickered. She wasn't that embarrassed since she was a pervert herself and had zero shame. Ren smiled warmly at her. Mayu was standing there- Ren was able to see her. She was just standing there and her jaw dropped when she saw Ren. Her whole face went red and she looked down and rubbed her arm.

"Mayu..." Ren said seductively to himself. Seiko heard that and she turned to see the blushing Mayu. Mayu and Ren stared at each other. A small blush slowly crept onto Ren's face.

Seiko was getting heated from this and she grabbed onto Ren and hugged him tightly. Mayu made a slight gasp and flinched back and her eyes started to well up. She was in fact, very jealous.

Mayu ran away quickly wiping her tears.

"Wha...!" Ren pushed Seiko off and crossed his arms and scowled her.

"What!? You said I had to pretend to be your girlfriend!" Seikos said defensively.

"I know...but Mayu..." Ren turned his head to the direction Mayu ran. He utterly missed her. She was his first love. They broke up because he wanted to have sex and she wouldn't and he got offended and promised to be friends but he failed. He wanted her back badly but he knew she has probably moved on.

"Am I not needed anymore? I'll just leave." Seiko said optimistically.

Ren narrowed his eyes at the brunette with curls. "I honestly don't care, fuck off."

Seiko winced from his harsh words but of course she didn't take it to heart that much. She shrugged and walked off leaving Ren there all alone, and pissed off.

Ayumi was still in her house. Yoshiki was on her couch downstairs in the living room. He passed out so she offered to take him to his house. Hinoe allowed it since Mother and Father weren't home at the moment.

"Aye, what a delinquent, but a cute one." Hinoe said to her younger sister, Ayumi.

They both were sitting down on the floor next to the couch Yoshiki was on. Hinoe was sewing and Ayumi was working on her homework.

Ayumi blushed and looked at Hinoe. "Cute!? Oh, hell no! He's a delinquent and nothing more. He will never be anything but a worthless piece of crap. He won't even be able to get a job! What in your right mind would make you think he's _cute_!? He's worthless! God, he is sexy as fuck and could easily get anyone! Don't be calling him cute! You're not allowed to think that! He's mine! In fact, he isn't worthless. He's needed and-...and-...an..."

Hinoe was completely baffled by Ayumi's outburst. Ayumi was panting from the outrage and anger and she tried calming down. Hinoe completely understood why she was over reacting. She was aware that Ayumi liked him. Yoshiki was fully awake but he just wanted to pretend he was so he could hear Hinoe and Ayumi talk.

"Ayumi-chan...you like this 'delinquent', don't you? Don't try and deny it." Hinoe giggled after she spoke. She had the dopiest grin on her face which made Ayumi giggle as well.

"I-..I honestly don't know Onee-sama. He's cute...He's always been there for me, he always defends me, he's helpful, he's caring towards me..."

Yoshiki smiled in his "sleep" as he heard Ayumi speak.

"Maybe I do have a crush on him. Nothing more though." Ayumi reassured Hinoe before she got any strange ideas.

Hinoe giggled and put her needle and cloth to the side and stood up. "Okay Ayumi-chan, FuFuFu~ I'll be back. Take care of him while I'm out. I need to go to a meeting for my society and need to buy dinner for tonight."

"Ah, okay onee-sama. Bye!" Ayumi waved towards Hinoe and Hinoe waved back. She grabbed her car keys and made her way out the door.

Ayumi turned towards Yoshiki and saw him sleeping peacefully. She couldn't help but smile.

"Kawaii..." She mumbled to herself.

"But not as kawaii as you.." Yoshiki said as he looked back at Ayumi. Ayumi jumped up a little. She was startled. She could feel the heat and blood rush up to her cheeks. Her heart started pounding and her face was red. It was totally noticeable she was blushing.

Yoshiki smirked and looked at Ayumi lovingly. Ayumi was confused. She didn't understand this feeling or anything or the way Yoshiki acted.

"Wah..." Ayumi made tiny little noises and was completely lost in the situation.

"I heard everything you said...I may be a delinquent but that doesn't mean that'll stop me from protecting you at all costs." Yoshiki smiled brightly and kept looking at Ayumi.

"Yoshiki.." Ayumi blushed even worse and smiled lightly and looked at him.

_"I'll give you a chance..." _Ayumi said as she scooted close to Yoshiki and gave him a small peck on his cheek causing him to smile more and blushes _barely._

**Side note: Well, here's just a small chapter. Huehue xD I tried to make this romantic but that would take forever so I'm just like: "Nah.." The next chapter will be a ****_slight _****lemon. A Yuka x Kizami moment. It'll be slightly. Nothing more. That is all, and by the way guys, MERRY CHRISTMAS AND a huge, huge, huge, shout-out to my best friend forever, Spencer. He is on here, he's a Kizami. xD I love him so much- this is just a shout-out to him. He's super annoying though... -_ -)**


	11. Kizami x Yuka

S**_ide note: Slight, SLIGHT lemon. Yeah, I know I wasn't going to do this, but I am. Deal with it. Okay? xD_**

Yuka ran up and down the aisles in the toy section of her most favorite toy store. Of course they're were like, dozens of toy sections but this specific one _had _to be her favorite. This aisle had tons of selves full of scented beads. It also had some candy shaped candles. The aisle she was in had to be the most colorful and most beautiful out of the entire store. Since it was spring, they had a bunch of leaves and fake flowers wrapped around the shelves and a giant tree made as a self with scented beads stacked neatly in color order on the selves. It was absolutely beautiful. Yuka smiled at the beautiful décor when she stopped dead in her tracks when she heard the flash and flicker of a camera going off.

It was Morishige. He was snapping pictures of Yuka smiling in front of the selves of beads. Morishige smiled and walked off.

Yuka cocked her head to the side cutely as she watched her blue haired 'friend' walk away. Kizami was behind Yuka. He bend down a little bit and began to grope Yuka, or try to do so. He struggled a bit but he still was kind of able to grope her. Yuka's whole face went red and her eyes widened and her mouth opened. Instead of hearing a shriek or scream, tiny moans of pleasure shot out of her mouth and sent chills up her spine. She really didn't feel it at all, but she was ticklish and she couldn't giggle because that was rather awkward to her.

"AHAH-...ahh...mmm" Yuka giggled but then moaned then went back to giggling.

Kizami smirked and stopped groping her and leaned down closer to her neck and he began to kiss it. Yuka covered her mouth and shivered and tried to stop herself from giving in. All Yuka wanted was some scented beads, but instead she got _th_is.

Kizami then began to kiss and lick and suck her neck. He couldn't help himself. He stuck his hand down her school uniform but began rubbing her stomach and chest up and down slowly as he continued to suck her neck from behind. Yuka let out a whimper and finally managed to pull away.

"Kizami! What is wrong with you!?" Yuka squealed as she blushed and shivered still. The warm feeling she had inside didn't go away.

"Nothing is wrong with me Yuka. All I want is you to be mine. All mine. I wanted to know if you'll go out with me." Kizami said reassuringly as he eyed Yuka up and down cautiously.

"Oh..! We-.. well, I'd like to give you a chance... so, I'll give you a chance and I'll go out with you." Yuka smiled warmly as she looked up at him with a dopey adorable, childish smile.

Kizami leaned down and kissed Yuka on her lips which caused her whole body to heat up and make her heart throb in almost an instant. She had wide eyes, and she never kissed back once. Kizami didn't really mind. That just meant he'd have to do all the work, _if you know what I mean..._

Morishige had rescheduled his date with Mayu for two weeks. He was going to be really, really busy. They wouldn't be doing anything until Monday in two weeks. He really wanted to go on that date but he had family problems sadly. Mayu was completely optimistic about it though.

Ren had been ignoring Seiko all day. In fact, he deleted her contact off of his phone and looked up ways on how to forget about people. He really didn't want anything to deal with her at all. Ren was walking to the super market when he saw a girl with purplish, brown hair with bright beautiful eyes. It was Hinoe-. His automatic thought was to check her out and flirt with her.

"Hey there cutie~" He walked towards her as she saw her grab a shopping cart.

"Uh...excuse me?" Hinoe scowled and narrowed her eyes at him and gave him a cold, hard stare. Hinoe was so gorgeous and generous, it was totally unnoticeable that she was so intimidating.

Ren got the hint and walked away and shrugged off Hinoe's stare. It was kind of sexy- but he really couldn't do such a thing like hit on a older women, even though he just did.

Hinoe was shopping. She looked around and saw some familiar faces. She saw _Naho, Magari, Misuto, Sayaka, Aiko, Kensuke Kurosaki,_ and _Natsumi Nakashima. _

It was literally shocking to see so many people she knew of, especially seeing Misuto. She ignored everyone and shopped.

Yoshiki grabbed Ayumi tightly and cuddled her as he laid on the couch with her. She 'accidently' fell asleep in his arms. She laid in front of him. He took advantage to see what size cup she was. He couldn't find a way to take off her shirt or check so he groped her.

He felt her breast squish in his hand which made him have a nosebleed.

_"Hmmm...she can't be an A-cup...maybe a B-cup? No..a little too big to be..hmm..if only she'd tell me." _Yoshiki thought shamelessly as he smirked and groped her some more.

Ayumi moaned in her sleep and spoke.

"Mmm...what the fuc-...Mr. Bun the bear- pleeeeaaasee- staaahp...staaaahhhp...what the fuck is poking my butt..." After speaking those words Ayumi was fully awake and aware of what was going on. She quickly rolled off the couch faster than the speed of light and shrieked.

"AHHHH!" She grabbed one of her math books and slammed it down onto Yoshiki's head 3 times as hard as she could. He yelled out and pain and winced.

"SHINOZAKI I CAN EXPLA-. . ." Before he could even finish, Ayumi slapped Yoshiki with a tuna fish she found in the fridge. For some reason she had it in her hand the entire time, but no one noticed.

Morishige took 5 pictures. He was watching through the window. He got a picture of Yoshiki and Ayumi cuddling, a picture of Yoshiki groping Ayumi and some pictures of Yoshiki's beat down.

Morishige smiled and with that, he was gone with the pictures . . . . . .


	12. Family Dinner

Ren had been looking after Mayu and watching her cautiously. He had just been watching her- like a stalker. Mayu tried her best to avoid him, tried her best to ignore him, and tried her best not to cry when she saw him. He was always there, either right behind her, or somewhere from afar watching her. She honestly didn't mind at first but it soon got weird and embarrassing when she would have to go to the bathroom. He would either be outside the bathroom stall or right there talking to her as she did her business. Like, who does that? Well, clearly Ren did.

"Mayu-" Ren began, as he grabbed onto her arm so she couldn't walk away from him. "Can we discuss _us?_"

Mayu shook her head and stayed silent. She didn't really want to discuss _'us' _at the moment. She knew he liked her still, or wanted her back, but she loved Morishige. At least, that's what Mayu thought. Before Mayu could speak Ren smashed his lips up against Mayu's and kissed her deepy- their tongues intertwining with one another's. Ren grabbed onto Mayu's waist with one hand and had his other hand behind her head supporting it.

Mayu squealed and winced. Mayu didn't even pull away. She enjoyed the kiss so much. She loved it and she couldn't help herself. They stood there, kissing each other deeply without a care in the world.

Yuka had invited Kizami to her house since they were officially dating. Satoshi didn't even know- and wasn't aware of the _vulgar _( Shout-out to my BFF Spencer, vulgar is our word so, I just had to put that in xD ) things Kizami did to Yuka when Satoshi wasn't looking.

They were having family dinner. Naomi was there, Satsuki, and Seiko. Satoshi really didn't want Naomi or Seiko or Satsuki- basically all the people who were there who weren't family that were there, he didn't want them to be. Naomi broke his heart when she kissed Seiko. Seiko was...just..._Seiko_ which made Satoshi angry. Satsuki was such a flirt and she barely turned 14. She was younger than Yuka but she was so perverse and dirty minded, it was shocking. Of course Satsuki was a sweet girl but honestly, she was just so annoying.

Kizami was sitting there at the rectangular shaped, ornate table with his fork and knife already in his hands. Yuka was sitting next to Kizami. She was in the middle, Satsuki was on one side, and Kizami on the other. Naomi was by Satsuki and Seiko was sitting across from her.

"Seiko, I prefer for us to sit next to each other, together!" Naomi said.

"But Naomi~! I wanna get a good look of dat sexy chest of yours!" Seiko said with a giggle afterwards. It couldn't be helped. Seiko was across from her, which meant Satoshi had to sit next to _her- Naomi..._

Satoshi was baffled to see Kizami was there but t took him awhile to notice that he was there since he was unusually quiet which was so awkward and weird. Kizami had a dopey smirk on his face.

"YUUYA, WHY'RE YOU HERE? YOU SHOULDN'T BE, I NEVER EVER, EVER INVITED YOUR PSYCHOTIC ASS HERE!" Satoshi yelled and screamed and his face turned red from the frustration. He clenched his fists and bared his teeth at Kizami as if they were two animals challenging each other.

Yuka's pupils shrunk from fear and she sunk down in her seat in fear- Seiko and Naomi remained silent and awkwardly stared at the ceiling. Satoshi's parents weren't there at the moment- they had to get some extra stuff for the food they were making, so, therefore, no one was there to calm him down. Kizami's smirk grew more crazy and crooked. He stood up, Satoshi was immediately dwarfed by size when Kizami stood up. Kizami was way more stronger and healthier and fit.

Satoshi was about to say more but he stopped dead when he saw Kizami pick up Yuka and pin her down onto the dinner table. Yuka squirmed around and protested and whimpered.

"Kizami-san, staaaaahp!" Yuka shrieked. She was so embarrassed, her whole face was red. Kizami was on top of her and he leaned down and kissed her and stuck his tongue into her mouth.

Satoshi's jaw dropped.

As all this happened, Morishige walked in and took a picture and walked out. Seiko and Naomi looked completely dumbfounded and remained silent.

"Ho-..wha-...KIZAMIIII!" Satoshi screamed as he picked up a dinner plate and aimed it at Kizami's head, trying to avoid Yuka.

**_/Oh dear..._**


	13. It's Mayu

Satoshi threw the plate and it hit Kizami perfectly at his face. Satoshi made the _perfect _throw. He was all giddy from his little accomplishment, he smirked at Naomi and Seiko and the two brunettes giggled.

Little chips of the glass plate were in Kizami's locks of his blue hair. Kizami quickly got off the table and eyed Satoshi with a challenging glare. Satoshi was too happy about his luck with the shot that he felt more confident about being around Kizami and telling him off when it was needed. Yuka remained on the table. She had fainted from that moment. It was too much for her to handle and she just passed out. No one really noticed and no one cared, she was just chilling on the table passed out.

Satsuki trudged out of the bathroom and stretched and sat back at her seat at the dining table and looked at Naomi.

"Ah, Nakashima-san, what'd I miss?" Satsuki said as she held her head up on the table; a little yawn slipped out of her mouth and she groaned.

"Mizuhara-san? You were here this entire time?" Naomi said astonished that she didn't notice the 14 year old girl leave to the bathroom.

Satsuki whined and nodded. "Of course you wouldn't notice me. Tch,"

Satoshi and Kizami stared at each other for a long time. Kizami was ready to strike and sock Satoshi in his nose but the front door opened and out came Satoshi's parents, Miho and Hiro Mochida. Miho set down one of her grocery bags and took out some lemons and tomatoes. Kizami and Satoshi quickly got back into their seats and acted as if nothing ever happened and they whistled innocently. Miho went to the counter into the kitchen. The kitchen was connected to the dining room so she had a good view of the teens sitting at the table.

"We brought some ingredients for the salad" Miho announced to the teens. "Dad, could you serve everyone the sashimi?" Miho said as she chopped up the red, juicy tomatoes quickly across her old-fashioned cutting board. Miho continued to cut up all the veggies and all the lettuce as she eyed everyone at the table. The first thing she noticed was that Yuka was on the table. She didn't really question it that much. The next thing she noticed was Kizami with bits of glass in his hear. Little chips dangled down from his bangs but Miho could tell he didn't really mind. The last thing Miho noticed was, well, nothing else. Everyone was sitting down at the table peacefully. Miho smiled brightly and started getting out bowls and chopsticks for everyone at the table.

Hiro, Satoshi's dad served everyone some sushi, sashimi, rice, and some salad. It was a very nice dinner. Hiro gave everyone two scoops or servings of everything. Hiro and Miho sat at the head of the table and said "Thank you for this meal" and all of them began to eat.

Yuka was _STILL _in the middle of the table passed out. Everyone just ate around her. Kizami finally shook the chips out of his hair on purpose. He shook his head and little bits of the glass plate landed onto Satoshi's plate. Satoshi was too busy chatting with Naomi and bonding he didn't notice the glass. The brunette slowly raised his a piece of his sashimi up with his chopsticks and put it into his mouth and began to chew. The chewing was shortly disrupted when he started panicking.

"MMMGHHHHH MMGGGGHHHH" Satoshi stood up and frantically started jumping around and spit out his food. His food went everywhere all over the wall.

"FUUUUCK! MY TONGUE!" Satoshi stuck his tongue out and everyone gasped as they saw how it had many cuts all over it. Blood slowly dripped down Satoshi's mouth. Kizami snickered and Seiko glared at Kizami and mouthed the words: _"I saw that.." _to him. He just shrugged it off and continued to snicker. He was amused.

Satsuki was totally grossed out by Satoshi's bloodied up tongue.

"Ew, bruh, take that nasty shit somewhere else, I'm eating here." Satsuki said coldly as she pointed her chopsticks towards another room motioning Satoshi to get lost somewhere over there.

Kizami chuckled and smirked at Satsuki. He didn't even know her that well but he knew he could get used to her. Miho quickly got out of her chair and rushed to Satoshi and she pulled out a first-aid kit out of her hair. (Yeah, fuck logic, Miho has a damn first-aid kit in her hair) She stopped when she saw Naomi by his side already comforting him and trying to make him stay calm.

Seiko was watching the 3 from afar as she sat and ate her dinner silently. This dinner went to _hell._ Seiko didn't feel needed anymore so she got up and walked out of the front door with Satsuki trailing behind her. Satsuki just felt like following her, as if it was an instinct.

Naomi and Miho finally treated Satoshi and took him to his room to rest up. Hiro got a bit lonely so he went to go see what his wife and son were up to. Everyone knew this dinner when to complete _shit _so, no point of eating. Kizami went to the bathroom to go fix himself up and look good.

Yuka finally woke up and slid off the table and rubbed her eyes and yawned softly. Her eyes slowly widened as she saw the splat on the wall. It had to be a foot long 10 inches tall. It was just food, but Yuka didn't know that. The splatter looked too familiar to her and she couldn't help but cry and whimper and panic.

_"Mayu! It's Mayu!" _Yuka thought as she slowly backed away from the food splatter.


	14. She Knew This Was The End

Kizami came out of the bathroom and saw Yuka crying. He quickly grabbed her from behind and hugged her tightly in a comforting way. Yuka felt safe in his arms. She always felt safe around him but something about him was off. She got this weird vibe from him. The vibe told her _"He's a fucking psycho~" _but Yuka trusted Kizami so she wasn't that worried. She hugged him tightly and kissed his cheek and he smiled. It wasn't a twisted smile that he always had, it was a real smile. A _real _smile...

Seiko trudged off somewhere, she didn't know where she was but it was nice and dark and peaceful. Seiko just needed some time alone from Naomi, which really hurt, considering she hated being alone. Satsuki was behind Seiko watching her every move. She carefully examined Seiko. Satsuki took note of the way Seiko looked. Her eyes spoke sadness but her mouth was cat like- a cat like smile. She was smiling like normal but her eyes said a thousand words. Satsuki didn't really care for Seiko but she was very intrigued by her. The way she was, looked, acted, and the way she spoke. Seiko always had this peppy, pervy tone in her voice. Satsuki liked it a lot actually.

"Shinohara-san," Satsuki began as she walked around the girl with curls. "What's going on?"

Seiko was startled by Satsuki but she didn't let Satsuki know. "I am fine, I promise." Seiko's smiled brighter but her eyes looked even sadder than before. Satsuki didn't know what to do. She was only good at cheering up Yuka or Satoshi. Satsuki took a step forward to Seiko and wrapped her arms around her waist and hugged her tightly. Seiko winced as the young girl hugged her but she gratefully hugged her back.

Ayumi sat at the couch in her living room at her family's house. Hinoe sat beside her with a big bowl of popcorn on her lap. The two siblings were completely quiet and silent and watched the TV intently. Ayumi reached over to the bowl and took a small handful of popcorn and ate it slowly.

"Ayumi-chan, I heard you're dating that 'delinquent', is that true?" Hinoe giggled as she put another piece of popcorn into her mouth. Hinoe found absolute amusement from the thought of her baby sister having a _boyfriend. _

Ayumi opened her mouth but no words came out. Just awkward noises. She couldn't think of the right words to say. What was she _supposed _to say?

"Well," Ayumi began, "I gave him a chance. I thought over what I said and I realized how he's an okay guy, but I gave him a chance. It's not like I am in love with him and want to marry him, or date him, or have him be mine."

Hinoe simply nodded in agreement. She knew that Ayumi was totally head over heels for him but she didn't want to pressure Ayumi. She also knew Ayumi was fond of this guy, Mochida, Satoshi. She's never physically made contact or even said hi to him but she has seen him before. He seemed interesting but she knew he wasn't as interesting as Yoshiki.

"Oh, where did that little boyfriend of yours go off to?"

Ayumi groaned as she heard Hinoe say, "_little boyfriend"_ but she tried ignoring it. She would of gone off and been a "bitch" but come on, this was her dear older sister and she couldn't.

"He finally felt better and went to his apartment with his younger sister, Miki."

"Ah, I see. I've seen that Miki girl before. She sure is cute and sweet." Hinoe chuckled and continued to eat her popcorn. Ayumi looked down at her small hand that had popcorn in it. She sighed and quickly ate the popcorn and walked off. She was completely bored out of her mind. She wondered what Yoshiki was doing. As she thought about him, her phone went off. Her phone rang and made her heart race from the noise. She took her phone out of her back pocket and answered. It was Ms. Yui.

"Shinozaki-san! I need your help. Could you go to the bank for me, I need you to get some money for me. I have no extra change to buy food for Monet!" Ms. Yui's voice was cracking and she was sniffling. Ayumi felt her heart shatter when she heard Ms. Yui choke up on her tears.

Was Ms. Yui broke or something? Was it that urgent..?

Ayumi quickly agreed and hung up.

"Onee-sama, I'm going out!" Ayumi announced as she put her jacket on and her shoes.

"Ayumi-chan, it's 6:57, are you sure you want to go out? It's already dark it."

Ayumi was well aware of the darkness but she wasn't scared. She was dedicated to get that money for . Ayumi ran out of her house and ran down the sidewalk rushing and trying her best to get to the bank before it got any later. Ayumi finally got to the bank but it was 7:17. She panted. She was completely out of shape and worn out and she breathed heavily.

"AGH..." Ayumi stretched and walked up to the entrance of the bank. A few minutes later she was out of the bank and she had about 340 dollars in her hands. She quickly put the money away into her wallet, which was a _big _mistake. Someone came up from behind Ayumi and grabbed her by her pigtails and yanked her head back and forth. Ayumi screamed and struggled and tried elbowing the stranger who was yanking her hair.

The stranger finally let go and stood there with a knife in his hands. The stranger was a man. He was heavyset and had a dark beard with green, menacing eyes. He narrowed his eyes at Ayumi and made his way closer and closer to her.

"Give me your money-" He hissed and started moving closer to Ayumi with his knife raised. Ayumi shrieked and quickly backed away but soon enough she feel back onto the ground. She tripped over a rock and she was now down on the floor. She didn't have enough time to get up. She butt-scooted like a dog backwards in effort to get away from the stranger who she has now identified as a burglar.

She knew this was the end...


	15. Tell Me You Love me

To Ayumi's surprise, Yoshiki _wasn't _the one to save her from this burglar. It was _Mayu._

_**A little while earlier:**_

__"Mayu, I'm happy to let you know I'm free _finally _and I can go out on that date we've been wanting to go on!" Morishige had some excitement and passion in his voice which made Mayu squeal with joy.

"7:30 exactly- meet me at that sushi bar we went to with our friends."

"Okay Shige-nii~ understood!" Mayu giggled and hung up on Morishige. Mayu put on that outfit she wore last time when she thought the date was on that day- which was Monday, which happened a few days ago. Mayu quickly walked out of her house and made her way to the sushi bar. She wasn't sure if Morishige was going to pick her up- she was sure he wasn't since he hasn't passed his drivers test.

She walked down the sidewalk and smiled. It was a nice day even though it was dark out. She took time to enjoy the scenery and the smell of the air. It smelt like flowers and popcorn. Mayu then realized she had popcorn in her pocket.

"Well that explains that!" Mayu said to herself followed by a little giggle. A while later, Mayu was almost at the sushi bar. She stopped walking as soon as she saw Ayumi out of the corner of her eye. Mayu quickly gasped and took out her phone and dialed 1-1-9. She realized the police wouldn't come in time so Mayu mustered up enough courage and ran to where Ayumi was.

**_Back to regular time:_**

"Shinozaki!" Mayu screamed as she caught the attention of the burglar. The burglar raise his knife high and lowered it down and tried to stab Ayumi in her arm but the knife ended up scraping down her arm causing her to wince in pain. The blood quickly dribbled down her arm and Ayumi gasped at how much blood there was. She felt sick and light-headed. The burglar was just about to aim his knife at Ayumi's eyes but Mayu quickly got in front of her.

Mayu tried pushing the burglar back and he fell back but he quickly got up. Ayumi watched the two of them groan and fight and push each other back and forth.

"Agh-" Mayu groaned and winced and screamed out in pain as the burglar shoved his knife deep into her stomach. She closed her eyes tightly and tried her best not to cry but she ended up crying. A abundance of tears trickled out of Mayu's eyes quickly. The burglar quickly pulled his knife out of her which caused her to scream in even more pain. He finally realized it wasn't worth it and he ran off. He didn't go that far because he was chubby- but he went far enough where no one would catch him.

"M-..MAYU!" Ayumi screamed as she felt tears come out of her eyes. She clutched her bleeding arm and quickly stood up and ran towards Mayu.

Mayu turned towards Ayumi. Mayu's pupils were little and her eyes were wide. Her eyes were completely creepy and blood dripped from her mouth. Ayumi winced at the sight of Mayu. Her appearance was completely startling.

"Oh look..." Mayu hacked and more blood came pouring out of her mouth. Mayu clutched her stomach and bent down. "I have been impaled..."

"MAYU!" Ayumi shrieked. She started hyperventilating and panicking. She didn't know what to do!

"Agh...Ayumi-san..help..." Mayu said weakly. Ayumi took a good look at Mayu's face once again and she saw how her eyes were normal, but her face was pale and a red stream of dried up blood stained the corner of her mouth and the bottom of her chin.

Ayumi quickly took the knife that the burglar happened to drop and she used it to cut the bottom of her shirt to use it as a cloth to wrap around Mayu's stomach. Ayumi motioned Mayu to come to her. Mayu shuffled slowly to Ayumi with her back still bent.

Ayumi whispered to Mayu, "it may hurt, if it does, just try to manage, it'll get better." Mayu simply nodded in response and groaned. Mayu lifted up her dress and the blue haired female wrapped the cloth around her stomach and pinned it and put some other materials to stop the bleeding.

"Do you feel okay?" Ayumi asked with tears still streaming down her face.

"Yes!" Mayu smiled weakly. "Thank you Ayumi, I should probably get to my date with Morishige. Don't want to keep him waiting."

"But Mayu! You _need_ to rest and go to a hospital quickly before something bad happens! If..if something were to happen because of me...I'd...I'd..." Ayumi broke down crying again. Mayu smiled sweetly and patted Ayumi's head.

"It'll be okay, I promise you, don't worry about me. You've done enough. Just let me go on a date with the love of my life..I need him..."

Ayumi sniffled and nodded. "Mayu, be safe...please be okay.."

Mayu smiled once more and walked away with a limp, still clutching her stomach.

"Shige-nii..." She said with a weak smile. "I'm coming!"

Mayu finally made it at the sushi bar. It was 7:45 but she already texted Morishige her excuse on why she was late. Mayu entered the bathrooms and quickly washed the blood away from her hands and mouth and fixed up her hair a little bit. Mayu was hurting so bad but she tried to handle it. Her face was all pale and her eyes were half-lidded and she looked drowsy. She walked out of the bathroom and tried to perk up. Morishige waved to her with a huge smile on his face. He looked so handsome. His hair was a mess, he wore a T-shirt that was red with some blue jeans and he had some tennis shoes on. He looked real casual but being casual was sexy to Mayu.

"Hey Mayu~" Morishige said as he smiled at her. Mayu exchanged a fake smile with him and spoke softly and shyly.

"H-..hi Shige-nii." Mayu sat down across from him at the booth. He sat in front of her cross-legged.

"I hope you're okay. Hey are you crying? Dry those tears and smile." Morishige took his phone out of his pocket and got ready to take a picture of Mayu.

"Smile." He said half demanding and half sweet. Mayu wiped her tears with her sleeves and smiled brightly. Morishige hit the button and a flash went off.

Mayu smiled even bigger and brighter and giggled.

"Hey, Shige-nii, do you mind if I sit next to you?" Mayu asked curiously as she stood up. Mayu had completely forgotten about her wound and paid attention to Morishige only.

"Sure, of course." He smiled and scooted over and patted the empty space next to him. The two of them chatted which seemed for hours. They didn't even order food. They were the only ones left in the sushi bar. It was already 11:00 PM, only the workers of the sushi bar were there but the didn't even notice Mayu and Morishige.

Mayu slowly began to talk, "Morishige, I have something to tell you."

"What is it?" Morishige asked as he raised an eyebrow.

"I-...I has always lov-.." Mayu's eyes widened and she felt blood drip from her stomach. Some blood dribbled out of her mouth as well and she trembled and winced and cried out in pain. Mayu had never ever felt this kind of pain. It burned and it felt like her insides were twisting around trying to escape out of her stomach. She trembled and let out a cry and slouched down.

"MAYU!" Morishige quickly picked up Mayu and placed her onto his lap and shook her lightly.

"Mayu! WHAT HAPPENED?!" Morishige felt tears in the corner of his eyes and he whimpered.

"MAYU ANSWER ME!" Mayu winced at his tone and smiled.

"Shige-nii, calm down, it'll be okay. I-..I'm dying..." Mayu said with a cough afterwards which made more blood spill from her mouth.

Mayu continued. "I _knew _damn well I was going to die, I just didn't want to miss out on this date...Ayumi offered to take me to the hospital but I refused. I wanted to see you, I _needed _to see you, _one last time_...I probably wouldn't of made it out alive if I went to the hospital. I wanted us to have a date before I died. I know I'm dying." Mayu smiled and looked up at the ceiling. "Morishige, I'm sorry I couldn't of told you this earlier...but I have loved you my entire life. I tried telling you but I didn't have the guts, I still don't. No literally, I think some of my guts are gone, to be honest." Mayu chuckled at her own little joke.

"MAYU! Now is not the time to be joking! What is wrong with you!? You should of gone to the hospital!" Morishige cried even harder than before and trembled. He felt something warm leak onto his hands. It was Mayu's _blood._ He winced slightly but he wasn't freaked out.

"Shige-nii, it'll be okay, I promise...I love you..and I always will..."

Morishige cried as hard as he could and he looked down at Mayu. Mayu whimpered and felt herself begin to cry. Mayu looked so weak and helpless, like a child. Like a helpless, lost child who needed someone to help her. Her little smile was now a frown and her eyes had pain written all over them. She moved her hands away from her stomach to reveal the bloody mess that was underneath her hands. Her hands were covered in blood and her whole stomach and chest area were covered in blood. She couldn't handle the pain. The pain was getting to her.

"Mayu..." Morishige said softly as he leaned down to kiss her. Mayu kissed back eagerly. It was their first kiss and the kiss wasn't a passionate kiss, it was a gentle one, a gentle kiss your mom would give you when you got hurt, or a gentle kiss a husband and wife would give each other after they said "I do". That kiss meant a thousand things to Mayu. Mayu smiled brightly and Morishige smiled back.

"Morishige, do you love me?" She said as she looked at him and spoke softly and closed her eyes. "Before I die, I want to hear you say it..."

"Stop saying that you're going to die! Mayu Suzumoto, I _love _you more than anything. I'd give my life up for you, I'd do _anything_ for you. I _love _you!" Morishige said as he was choking on his tears trying to hold them back. Morishige stared at Mayu waiting for a response. She didn't answer. He waited a little longer, she didn't answer. Morishige stared at her face for awhile until he finally realized she was _dead. _

Morishige's heart started beating like crazy and he felt it shatter. Mayu just _died in his arms._ She died.

"Mayu..?" Morishige said softly as he moved a piece of her shiny brown hair out of the way. He slouched down into the booth and sunk and his eyes widen.

"_No...NO...NOO." _Morishige thought as he eyed Mayu's lifeless body._ "Did Mayu even get to hear what I said..?"_


	16. Mayu, I Love You

Morishige sat there holding Mayu's dead body in his hands. He stopped crying, but his heart _never_ stopped aching. He didn't know what to do until he started screaming Mayu's name causing the workers to come rapidly to the scene. Morishige explained what happened and the workers called the police. They thought that he had killed her so he quickly fled the scene with Mayu in his arms. He decided to go to the forest where there would be perfect solitude.

Morishige quickly texted everyone and they all came as soon as they could. All the friends arrived at the forest.

One of his friends, Naomi who was smart with injuries and diseases spoke to Morishige gently. She could tell he was struggling.

"She's dead I think. She may have passed out from blood loss which made you _think_ she was dead, but I know she won't make it. She lost too much blood and the stab was too deep. The knife also had another victims blood on it so it got into this young girls blood stream. She probably is dea-"

Before Naomi could continue, Seiko came and whispered to the brunette with a worried expression on her face.

"Truth was, she was dead a long time ago. I guess I was wrong. Who knows when she died, exactly but all I can tell you is sorry."

Morishige had had enough. He was so pissed and upset to deal with this shit. He leaned down next to Mayu's body that was on the grassy ground. Ayumi stood there next to Mayu's body with a blank expression on her face. Seiko and Naomi began to cry into each other's arms. Yuka wasn't there- Satoshi didn't want Yuka to be in such a devastating environment. Satoshi was silent he couldn't comprehend how this happened. Ren was there. He didn't say anything.

Yoshiki stumbled into the area of the forest his friends were in. He was a bit late.

"Wha...what happened." As Yoshiki spoke, every single person turned around to face him. They each raised a hand up and shook it as if they were saying: 'bitch what?'

Morishige ignored Yoshiki's stupidity and he picked up Mayu's dead body and walked away from everyone.

"Morishige!" Everyone called out in unison. Ren and Yoshiki were the first ones to rush after him.

Morishige quickly ran as fast as he could. He made a sharp left turn and went through a passage way between some rocks. It had the stench of moldy food and cigarettes and alcohol. He was in the area where people would sell drugs. Surprisingly they did that stuff out in the forest instead of alley ways.

He grabbed onto Mayu's limp body tightly and made another turn and stopped at a log. He set Mayu down and he sat down next to her body. He just stared at it. He wanted to be the only one to see her. Morishige took out his phone and took pictures of Mayu's corpse. Even though she was dead- she still looked so gorgeous. Yes, she had a dried of steam of blood along her mouth and neck, yes, she was all gross and pale, yes. He didn't care though. She was still Mayu. She was still pretty. Her beautiful emerald colored eyes lost their shine. Her eyes were slightly closed. ( Hmmm...Morishige taking pictures of corpses? )

Morishige began to break down into tears and all he could do was mumble to himself.

_"Mayu I love you. I love you, I love you I love you, I love you, I love you, I love you, Suzumoto Mayu..." _Tears were streaming down his face. He clenched his fists and screamed. He couldn't take it. He was about to reach out and touch Mayu until Ren and Yoshiki came in.

Ren quickly sprinted to the two teens, leaving Yoshiki behind panting.

_"Ugh..fuck, ate too much Nutella. God dammit, Shinozaki." _Yoshiki thought as he completely ignored the two other males.

Ren shrieked when he saw Mayu's body. He didn't dare look at it in at the other part of the forest, and he never meant to see it now. His eyes widened in fear and he felt his adrenaline come and his heart started racing. The girl he loved was laying there in front of him.

Morishige kept crying and crying. He couldn't help it- neither could Ren. Soon enough both of the boys were on there knees in front of Mayu crying. Yoshiki was behind them and he crossed his arms. He started to tear up a little bit. To be honest, he never cared for anyone else other than Ayumi, but he thought about Mayu suffering and he wondered how could he let anyone suffer- so, he was crying as well.

"May-...My-...Mayu..." Ren said as he took one last look at her body.


	17. Two Months

**_Intro: _**Two months had passed by since Mayu's death. It was now autumn. A lot had happened in those two months, Ren and Morishige now hated each other very, very much. Morishige grew into depression, so did Ren and Ayumi. Ayumi's depression was much worse- she had to take medication and Yoshiki and Satoshi ( along with Yuka, ) were looking after her. In those two months, Seiko also grew closer to Satsuki, Kizami and Yuka got more serious about their relationship, Ayumi grew closer to Yoshiki and Yuka, and Naomi was left. She was _trying _to get closer to Satoshi.

****Ayumi woke up. Her first instinct was to cry. She felt hot, warm tears roll down her pink cheeks. She closed her eyes tightly and started whining like a child. She shook her head and whined even more. She felt a strong hand grab onto her shoulder. She looked up wiping her tears and saw Yoshiki. Her eyes widened and she shook her head quickly and looked around the room. She was in her living room, laying on her couch. She didn't remember much. The female looked about some more and finally saw a petite girl who looked like Satoshi. Ayumi blinked twice and recognized it was Yuka. Ayumi looked up at Yoshiki and opened up her mouth so she could speak.

"Ah-" Yoshiki said as he held up a hand to stop Ayumi from continuing on.

"You know that you should rest after you take your medicine for your depression. You also should know now since it's been two months!"

Ayumi nodded and mentally cursed herself for her lack of knowledge. Every time she took her medicine her memory would briefly go away and she wouldn't be able to move. She squirmed around in her fuzzy blankets as she kept looking up at Yoshiki. This time she had a helpless look which made her look even cuter than before.

"Ayumi-oneechan? You okay? Yoshiki-onii-chan said you should rest. I hope you're okay." Yuka had worry in her eyes. She felt bad for Ayumi. Ayumi felt as if everything were her fault and Yuka didn't like that. Yuka hated it when people always blamed themselves.

"Ho-..how long do I have to stay like this? Where's my sister?" Ayumi's voice cracked a lot and was rather quiet. Yoshiki looked down at her and patted her head.

"Be patient. Just sleep a little longer please. You're sister is at her conventions involved with that invention shit she's into."

"Don't curse or I'll shank you."

Yoshiki let out a laugh. "With what?"

"With...uh.." Ayumi sat up and looked around. Her hair was all fuzzy and poofy in the back and her pigtails were all tangled.

"Uh...?" Yoshiki chuckled.

"Never mind!" Ayumi plopped down onto the couch and rolled herself up into her blankets and closed her eyes.

"Well then... Uh, let's get going Yuka. Satoshi is waiting for us at the gas station. We also have to buy those tickets for tonight."

Yuka smiled brightly and nodded. "Okay!"

Ayumi raised a brow. She was pretty confused. All she could do was just ignore her confusion and go to sleep and hopefully get out of depression quickly.

**Side note/ Author's note: So, here's a quick chapter..yeah, it's not the ****_best _****but, here you go! Enjoy! If you have any questions, just PM me.**


	18. The Movies

_**Chapter 18: The Movies.**_

Yoshiki stood at the entrance of the gas station with Yuka by his side. The young girl had a blank expression on her face. It soon went away when she saw her older brother come.

"Onii-chan~!" Yuka smiled and ran towards Satoshi with her arms out as if they were inviting him into a hug. The two siblings hugged each other. Yoshiki simply laughed at the two's affection and began to speak.

"Oi, we better get those tickets. We still have to pick up Shinozaki and inform Morishige on where we're going."

"Ye-yes, yeah. I'll-,..should I invite Naomi?" Satoshi could barely handle the thought of Naomi. Those incidents Naomi had with Seiko were still fresh in his mind.

"If you want, but, that'd mean Shinohara would have to come and Ren too..." Yoshiki scratched his chin and looked at the two.

"Well...I guess.."

"Onii-chan, Yoshiki-onii-chan, lets just go." Yuka smiled and grabbed onto the two males' arms and dragged them out of the gas station.

It was a little while later- Yuka, Morishige, Satoshi, Kizami, Naomi, Seiko, Ayumi, Yoshiki, and Ren were at the movies. Ren laid back in his seat staring blankly at the huge movie screen. He let out a small sigh and scratched his arm. He felt really nervous and itchy. Everyone stared at him as if he didn't belong; no one really wanted him there but he had to be there. He was the only thing they had left from Mayu. Mayu _dated _this dude so he had barely any value.

Morishige and Ren exchanged a few looks with each other and they both grimaced at the sight of one another. Morishige's lenses on his glasses were cracked, his hair wasn't brushed, his clothes didn't look as neat or fancy as usual and he never smiled. Ren looked the same. He still had his 'bad boy' demeanor but he looked tired. Ayumi was rather quiet and she always stayed close to Yoshiki. Her clothes were baggy- she was wearing one of Yoshiki's jackets and her hair wasn't in her usual pigtails. That was odd- but of course no one really noticed. Ren, Morishige, and Ayumi were a train wreck ever since the incident with Mayu. Everyone else's appearances looked the same but a lot was going on for them as well.

Seiko looked over at Ren and snickered. She smiled and looked at Naomi and Naomi exchanged a smile back. They held hands which left Satoshi boiling with rage.

"Satoshi...?" Yoshiki questioned as he saw his best friend clench his fist and scowl.

"Onii-chan...?" Yuka sat up straight as she spoke and eyed her older brother.

"Fuckin-...fucking stop!" Satoshi stood up straight blocking the people's view from the movie who were sitting behind him.

Naomi looked up at Satoshi with Seiko looking up with her little cat smile. Ayumi and Yoshiki turned to look at Satoshi. Ren was fast asleep in his seat, Morishige was too into the movie to notice. Kizami didn't really care. He was sharpening a knife- which no one really noticed, surprisingly.

There was an award silence which Satoshi was more than happy to break.

"Naomi..I-...I love you! I can't bear seeing you with Shinohara! You're mine! S-Shinohara...f-...fuck off! She's mine! ALL MINE!"

Naomi's eyes lit up and she stood up and looked up at Satoshi. She looked into his eyes and tried figuring out if this was real or fake. Seiko's cat smile turned into a frown and she could feel tears trickling down her cheeks. Yoshiki looked at Ayumi and knew this was bad. He was sure she had feelings for Satoshi still. He thought this was a bad environment for her since she's still coming out of depression. Out of instinct, Yoshiki picked up Ayumi and carried her princess style and ran out of the theater. Yuka- not wanting to be alone with the others, mindlessly ran after them with Kizami shuffling behind her.

"Satoshi-...I-...I don't know what to say..."

Seiko bit her lower lip and crossed her fingers as Naomi spoke. She hoped her best friend wasn't going to say what she thought she would say.

"I love you too!" Naomi said with a small smile and tears welling up in the corner of her eyes.

"Naomi.." Satoshi began as he inched closer to her. "I love you so much." As he said that he grabbed her and brought her into a gentle kiss.

The people behind them all went, "awww."

Ren was still asleep- and Morishige had left.

A girl named Rena chuckled and stood up. "Aww! So sweet! This would be a great picture!" Rena got out her smartphone and took 3 pictures of the new couple and smiled. "If only I could have that..." She chuckled again and walked out of the theater.

After Naomi and Satoshi were done kissing, Naomi looked down where Seiko was sitting. Seiko wasn't there anymore...

"Seiko...?! Where are you?!" Naomi shrieked as she frantically looked around the theater.


	19. Memories

**_Chapter 19: Memories _**

**_Seiko and Naomi: Age 6_**

Seiko was no where to be found. Naomi had texted her and went to her house. Seiko never replied and she wasn't home at all. Naomi wasn't that rude- but she honestly didn't care about Seiko anymore. She only made things difficult Naomi and made it hard for her to live her life. Naomi remembered the time Seiko ruined it for Naomi in that school play.

****Naomi wore her little bumblebee outfit. She had on a short, black, sparkly tutu with a striped long sleeved shirt with her headband that had the bumblebee antennas. Naomi was going to be the main role in the play.

All the other girls and boys were either regular bees- they'd have on black leggings with a striped leotard or a black shirt and yellow pants. Seiko was also the lead role- she had a similar outfit to Naomi except she was a ladybug.

The show was about to start so Naomi, and all their other classmates were on the stage. The stage had sky walls with clouds on it as the scene, there was fake cardboard cutouts of bushes and there also were hanging butterflies from the ceiling. A teacher around their twenties or so tugged on the velvet rope and the curtains went up and Naomi could see the sea of people. The first few people she spotted was Satoshi, Ayumi and Yoshiki. They were a grade above her so they were able to watch the play and not 'star' in it.

Naomi began to speak softly.

"W-...welcome to our play..." Naomi bowed to the crowed and continue to speak.

"I-...I'm queen bee and this is my ho-" Naomi was abruptly stopped when Seiko came running onto the stage.

"NAOMI!" Seiko said gleefully as she ran up behind and tried to grope Naomi.

"S-...Seiko!? What are you doing? You're gonna ruin the play! Wha- hehe! That tickles!"

"Oh, Naomi- I'm groping chu!"

"What's grouping?"

"No- groping! I saw it in a porn, this girl grabbed onto the other girls chest and squished it!"

The audience gasped and scowled at the two six year olds. Half the crowd was repulsed and the others, who were weirdo's found this "hot". The principal quickly came in and ushered them off the stage.

Naomi ended up getting suspended, but _not _Seiko!

Naomi grimaced as she remembered that incident. Every single memory she had with Seiko involved her either getting suspended or grounded or Seiko getting away with basically everything she's done.

_"Dammit Seiko! Stop ruining things for me!" _Naomi thought as she walked to Satoshi's house after that incident at the movies.

**_ Author's Note/Side Note: You guys are saying you're confused...ugh- if you hadn't figured out by now, this is a love triangle ( and a square ) I'm surprised you haven't figured out. Anyways, aside from that, sorry for the lack of updates. I've been depressed lately..*insert some sob story* and yeah- you probably don't care. xD Moving onto the story. To be honest- I'll just make this story more focused on Naomi, Ren, Seiko, and Morishige and I'll take out Yuka and the others. I don't want it to be too confusing. Let me know what you guys think._**


	20. UPDATE!

**Sigh**...It's sad to say this, but guys, I'm ending this story..for good...HAH, JK! This story will go, uh, back into action on Valentine's Day. I honestly hate Valentine's Day, plus, I have no date. xDDD, SO, YEAH, I have nothing to do so I'll be posting stories left and right! ^ - ^) I just lost interest in my _own _story, so I really didn't want to continue this. The Ayushiki side story will continue. I'm working on other things lately like Onee-sama ( You guys should check it out ). Plus, I have more stories planned. Like some lemon one-shots and confession one-shots plus I'm moving on from doing Corpse Party FanFics and moving on to Attack On Titan and Watamote FanFics. It'll seem like a challenge but I'm up for it. Anyways, that's all, just a short little update. Thanks guys for the amazing reviews.

XOXOXOXO


End file.
